Man on a Mission
by paintingthestars
Summary: This has been paused! I want to finish Follow Me Home before I look at this again and it will probably be rewritten then! Watch this space ...
1. Letters from Hogwarts

_A/N: Greetings! Here's my first longer HP fic! I don't know exactly how long it's going to be yet as I haven't written it all! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review!_

_Mel xx_

**Man on a Mission**

1: Letters from Hogwarts

A loud screech awakened James Potter from his daydreams. Muttering to himself about noisy owls, he held out his arm onto which his tawny owl, Bob, settled and offered his leg for James to take the letter attached.

_Prongs,_

_Sure I'll meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow – looking forward to it! Wormtail said he was busy and he'd see us on the train. Is Padfoot keeping you in check?_

_See you tomorrow,_

_Moony_

James grinned to himself; he always enjoyed a trip to Diagon Alley much better if all the marauders were there. He stroked his owl affectionately and thought back to yesterday when the book lists had arrived for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Sirius was spending the weekend with him – probably more for his mother's cooking than the company of his best friend but James let that slide. Sirius had, after all, been living in his own little apartment that he bought at the end of sixth year and his culinary skills were distinctly lacking.

Sirius had been lying on his back on James' bed, lazily levitating a quaffle above him while James sat cross legged on the floor trying to decide whether writing to Lily would be a good idea or not.

"Padfoot, will you quit messing with that quaffle and give me some advice!" James pleaded.

"I'll give you some advice, Prongs." Replied Sirius, not taking his eyes off the quaffle, "Don't ask me for advice." He let out a short laugh and James glared at him.

"Seriously. I could just write to ask her how she is?"

"Prongs." Said Sirius, pronouncing his nick name as if it caused him great pain, "The girl will _not _appreciate you badgering her before you've even got back to Hogwarts. Trust me." He then gave a sort of half shrug, "Just turn on the charm when you see her."

"You're right."

"I knew that."

James rolled his eyes and turned his gaze towards the window where he could see two barn owls approaching.

"Hey, Padfoot, I think the book lists are finally here."

"Just tell me what's in them so I don't have to get up."

"You are so lazy." Remarked James as he heaved himself to his feet and relieved the two owls of their burdens. He threw Sirius his which was promptly ignored, before turning his attention to his own. He slit it open and turned it upside down so that the pieces of paper fell out onto his hand. Something else fluttered out though, and drifted to the floor. James put the book list on his chair and bent down to pick up the object. He stared at incredulously for a moment, his eyes wide.

"Any new books?" Sirius piped up.

James didn't reply, clutching the object in his left hand, he picked up the letter from Hogwarts and scanned it quickly before looking at the object in his hand once more.

"Prongs?" Said Sirius impatiently.

"Erm, Padfoot," began James nervously.

"What?"

"I think I've been made Head Boy."

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled, losing concentration and causing the quaffle to fall on his foot, "Ouch! Let me see!"

He scrambled off the bed and dashed to James' side where he snatched the Head Boy badge out of his hand and examined it closely as if to detect forgery.

James watched him, almost nervously anticipating his reaction. After a few moments of silence Sirius looked back up at his friend with a grim look on his face.

"I'm afraid it's true." He announced sombrely, "Your days of fun at Hogwarts are officially over."

"I can't believe this! Why would Dumbledore make _me _Head Boy?" James asked incredulously, "Is he mad?"

"Yes." Answered Sirius promptly, "but we knew that already."

"I was sure it'd be Moony." Mused James, ignoring Sirius and turning the badge over in his hands.

"Hey, Prongs." Said Sirius abruptly.

"What?"

"Are you still going to sneak out to Hogsmeade with us now you're _Head Boy_?"

"Of course." James had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Wouldn't miss that for the world – nor out adventures at full moon either." He paused, "Might have to be a bit less open with the bragging about it though."

Sirius grinned, "As long as this doesn't change you too much."

"I'm still the same old James." He shook his head, "The motives of Dumbledore go beyond me sometimes."

"I've just had a thought." Said Sirius, looking thoughtful, "being Head Boy just might make Evans notice you."

"You think she doesn't notice me now?" James asked dryly.

"I mean in a good way. If she _thinks _– and may I put that large emphasis on thinks – you've stopped all that against school rules stuff to have some responsibility, she'll see you in a new light."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"And being Head Boy might just prove to her that there's more to me than an insufferable jerk."

"Your words, not mine."

"Evans' actually." James smiled at the badge in his hand, "You have just become my new best friend."

"Hey!" Said Sirius loudly.


	2. A Rude Awakening

2: A Rude Awakening

James woke as suddenly as if he had just been doused in cold water, which incidentally, he had. He spluttered and sat up straight, reaching across for his glasses. Once they were firmly placed on his face the grinning features of his best friend swam into view, clutching a wand which appeared to be the source of the sudden spout of water. James scowled.

"What are you doing!" He said, annoyed.

"I've been shouting your name at least ten times, so don't say I didn't warn you."

James grabbed his own wand from the bedside table and muttered a quick charm, pronouncing him bone dry once more.

"I was asleep!" He said indignantly while getting up and stretching.

"You know Prongs, most people wake up when there's shouting in their ear…" James muttered something about dreaming and Sirius grinned mischievously, "Oh," He said knowingly, "And did that dream contain a certain redhead?"

James went slightly pink and ordered his friend out of his room so he could get ready in peace.

Ten minutes later and Sirius was banging on James' door.

"Come on Prongs we're going to be late!"

The door swung open and revealed a slightly harassed looking James with his wand in his hand, "Since when do you care about being late?"

Sirius eyed James' wand before replying, "Well we don't want to keep Moony waiting do we!"

James noticed Sirius' glance at his wand and smiled, twirling the long piece of wood between his fingers before stating, "You're hiding something from me, Padfoot."

"Why would I ever hide anything from you? You're my best mate! Now, put your wand away."

James chuckled but put his wand in his pocket all the same just as a voice came drifting up to them from the bottom of the stairs.

"James! Sirius! Are you flooing to Diagon Alley or apparating?"

James looked at Sirius who shrugged.

"We'll apparate, thanks mum." He shouted down the stairs before turning back to his friend, "I love being seventeen."

Sirius merely grinned in reply as they made their way out of the house, planning to apparate just outside the gate at the top of the garden. The Potter's house and gardens, like most wizarding residences, had anti-disapparating jinxes on it.

Sirius stepped before James out of the back door as James yelled a hurried goodbye to his mother and pulled the extravagant French doors to a close behind him. The pair then trudged their way across the lawns, feet squelching occasionally in the patches of mud that the previous night's rain downpour had created.

"God Prongs," Sirius moaned after a moment's silence, "Couldn't your parents have bought a decent sized house and smaller gardens that didn't take ten whole minutes to walk across?"

James grinned. This was his friend's new moan; since passing his apparition test Sirius apparated to James' house and seemed to revel in moaning about the length of the garden.

"I don't see you complaining when you get a huge room and ensuite all to yourself" Said James pointedly.

"Now, _that_ is something a guy could get used to." Replied Sirius wistfully while James chuckled slightly, "But really; why can't we just apparate from the front of the house?"

James sighed exasperatedly, "I've _told_ you, Padfoot, we live in a muggle neighbourhood – we can't go apparating at the front of the house in case a muggle sees us! It's far more trouble than it's worth."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Sirius replied grudgingly, sticking his hands in his trouser pockets.

"We're here now anyway." James stated, pointing.

They had indeed reached the end of the garden where a small white gate sat nestled in between two large oak trees. In comparison to the rest of the garden it seemed small and insignificant, perched at the very top of the rolling green. When the two friends turned back they could make out the shape of the large country house, an almost intimidating picture against the tranquillity of its surroundings.

James pushed open the gate for Sirius and watched as he stepped out under the shelter of the oaks and, deftly turning on his heel, disappeared from view. James swiftly followed, carefully locking the gate with his wand before turning on his own heel and vanishing in the same spot Sirius had seconds before.


	3. I'm a Man on a Mission

_A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but I'm posting this anyway to keep up with other sites. If you're reading then please review – I love reviews!_

3: I'm a Man on a Mission

He found himself holding his breath as his body was squeezed almost unbearably tightly and, just as he was starting to feel ill, his feet found solid ground. Swaying slightly, he straightened his glasses to see Sirius grinning at him.

"You look like you're going to be sick!"

"Thanks for the sympathy, Padfoot." James replied dryly, "I still haven't got used to it yet – it's not the most wonderful experience in the world."

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Replied Sirius, waving his hand to dismiss the matter, "C'mon let's go."

As the two boys rounded the corner, Diagon Alley finally came into view; a mess of clashing colours radiating from the hundreds of witches and wizards. The buildings added to the effect, some painted such vibrant colours that they stood out violently in the vast street, some leaning so haphazardly over the cobbles that they looked as if they were about to collapse. The shoppers beneath these buildings, however, carried on their shopping uncaringly, chattering in small groups, sharing sneaks at purchases and laughing under the umbrellas outside the various cafes.

James smiled to himself at the sight and he and Sirius slipped into the crowd, looking for their friend. It wasn't long before Sirius spotted him sitting alone at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, a large ice cream Sunday in front of him.

"Moony!" Exclaimed Sirius jovially before tugging on James's sleeve to move him in the right direction.

"Hi guys." Said Remus as James and Sirius pulled out chairs on either side of him and sat down.

"Indulging yourself?" James grinned, indicating the Sunday.

Remus gave a half shrug and smiled, "Well you know… how've you been?"

"Great!" James and Sirius replied at the same time, causing all three to laugh.

"You been alright?" James asked when they had recovered.

"Pretty much." Remus replied before exclaiming in mock indignation and Sirius deftly stole some of his ice cream.

"What?" Said Sirius innocently, whilst licking his fingers.

Remus shook his head but decided against commenting on the ice-cream and instead went down a different tack, "Anything new with you two?"

Sirius began to shake his head but stopped halfway, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at James.

"What?" Asked Remus, a bewildered expression on his face as he looked from Sirius to James who was scowling slightly.

"Jamesey here has some news." Sirius announced triumphantly.

"What?" Repeated Remus.

"Yes, thank you Sirius, I'll tell him myself." Said James standoffishly.

There was a pause.

"_Well?" _

Sirius looked at James with a grin before turning to Remus and blurting out, "You're sitting next to the new head boy."

James let out a little huff and Remus turned in his seat to look at him properly.

"You're kidding!"

"No." Replied James, trying to look put out at the amazed expression on Remus's face, "Padfoot didn't believe me either 'till I showed him this." And he deftly pulled the Head Boy badge out of his pocked and handed it to his friend.

Remus turned the badge over in his hand, his eyes slightly wide, before handing it back to James.

"Wow. Well… congratulations!"

"Thanks." James replied, looking like he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or annoyed.

"Don't worry, Moony," Said Sirius, leaning in conspiringly and dropping his voice, "He'll still be doing you know what."

He looked so serious that Remus chuckled.

James waved his hand airily, "Never doubt it. Now, Moony; what's your opinion on how this new found position of mine may affect my favour in the eyes of our favourite red head?"

Remus laughed, "Is this a sort of last ditched effort… it's our last year at Hogwarts, I may not see her again so time to pull out all the stops?"

James nodded, looking serious, "I'm a man on a mission, Moony."

"Poor Lily." Smirked Remus.

"Oi!"

"Joke, Prongs!" Said Remus hurriedly while dodging the punch that James threw at his arm.

"Hmm… well, what do you think then?"

"About what?" Asked Remus.

"Me. Head boy."

"Oh. Well I suppose if you play your cards right it may actually prove very helpful. You're going to be shouldering some real responsibility, Prongs, use that to show her that you've actually grown up a bit." He paused before adding; "and whatever you do _don't _mess it up."

"Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Spluttered James indignantly.

"Even you have to admit that you tend to get an acute strain of foot in mouth syndrome whenever Lily's around."


	4. A Word With Lily

_A/N: A new chapter! A round of applause for me I think! Pats self on back This chapter has taken me so long to write what with writers block and moving away to Uni… Anyway my profuse apologies for the wait and I will try my best to write more frequently now I'm settled in the flat! Reviews would be lovely even though I don't deserve them for making you wait so long…_

4: A Word with Lily

The rest of the day passed by relatively uneventfully as the boys continued to meander around Diagon Alley, picking up supplies for school as they went. It was mid-afternoon before they headed towards Flourish and Blotts to buy their books for their last year.

"So how has independent living been this summer, Padfoot?" Asked Remus as the three of them pushed through a group of giggling girls.

"Great," Sirius replied with a dreamy sigh, "I can get up when I want and don't have to listen to screams of 'blood traitor' whenever I move out of my room."

James and Remus exchanged a look but Sirius didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest when they chose not to say anything and instead led the way into Flourish and Blotts, holding the door open for them as he went.

"Oh man," James groaned as the wound their way through the shop purposely, "How _am _I supposed to get Evans to like me?"

"That was quite out of the blue, Prongs." Said Sirius with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I was thinking about it." Muttered James, going slightly red.

"Oh – it… or her?" Teased Sirius.

"Shut it, Sirius." Said James firmly.

"You know what James, I've got a good place you could start." Perked up Remus as he turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Try calling her by her first name."

"What?"

"_Lily. _Call her Lily."

"I know what her name is you idiot."

"Show _her_ that."

"What good's that going to do though? She's going to call me Potter for the rest of her life."

"Have you ever thought that she may call you Potter because you call her Evans?"

"I didn't start it."

Remus threw his hands up in exasperation, "For goodness sake, James! It doesn't matter who started what, just call her by her first name and speak to her like a human being. That's the best start you can hope for."

"The best start I'm hoping for is one where she doesn't hex me all the way back to London."

"Hey, Prongs." Sirius suddenly piped up.

"What?" Said James again.

"I've just had a thought."

"Dear Lord." Said Remus, pretending to fall over and grabbing onto a book shelf for support.

James laughed but Sirius threw Remus a hateful glare.

"I was only messing, Padfoot." Teased Remus.

"Whoa, hold that thought my four legged friend," Said James with a glance over his shoulder, "the red headed one approaches."

Sirius and Remus both turned around and sure enough, Lily Evans had just entered the shop with her friend, Sophie Lake, who, although shorter than Lily by at least a head, was more than a match for her best friend's fiery temper, quite often fired up by the mere presence of one James Potter.

The boys heard Sophie laugh at something Lily had just said and watched the pair walk into one of the isles of books at the opposite end of the shop to them.

"She hasn't seen us, what do you want to do, Prongs?" Whispered Sirius.

"Err… run before she sees me and starts yelling?"

"Wrong answer." Said Remus. "We go and say hello to them." He added firmly, leading the way towards the isle the girls had disappeared down before James had time to protest.

They came across the girls immersed in a book and giggling quietly at whatever was written in it. James watched Lily intently but she seemed oblivious to his eyes and continued to turn the pages of the book until Remus cleared his throat to announce their presence. Both Lily and Sophie jumped and Lily shut the book she had been holding with a snap. Sophie sent the three boys a huge smile while Lily, whom James chanced to look at, was looking like she wanted to start yelling at him. He frantically searched his brain for any recent crimes he may have committed that would have set Lily off but came up zilch.

"Hello Remus. Sirius, James." Sophie said, inclining her head slightly to each of them.

"Hi Sophie, Lily." Replied Remus, "Having a good summer?"

"Yes thanks," Sophie grinned, "I've just got back from the south of France." She showed off her tanned arms, "but Lily's been stuck here haven't you Lil?" She turned towards her friend who made a noise in the affirmative. "How's your summer been?"

"Fine, thank you." Remus responded before giving his friends a 'look' causing them both to mumble about how great their summers were.

Lily rolled her eyes but fortunately, or unfortunately, only James saw, perhaps because he was still watching her every move. He stiffened slightly.

"Oooh," Exclaimed Sophie, "You'll never guess what!" She squealed excitedly.

"What?" Supplied Sirius.

"Lily got Head Girl!"

At her words, James's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses and Remus went into somewhat of a coughing fit. Lily looked at them strangely.

"That's great!" Said Sirius to Lily, feeling it his duty to reply as Remus was too busy disguising his laughter as coughing and James seemed to have temporarily lost the ability to speak.

"Oh _you'll _never guess what," Said Remus, recovering fast.

"What?" Asked Sophie.

"James got Head Boy."

"_What!" _Said Lily, speaking up for the first time and looking directly at James, "Are you kidding?"

"When Remus asked me that it was in a much more pleasant tone." James remarked dryly.

"You're not kidding." Said Lily in disbelief

"No."

Lily looked like she was struggling with several emotions before she burst out, "But why are _you _Head Boy? I mean – I mean it's a _responsible_ position!"

"You don't think I could be responsible?" James questioned with the slight look of a challenge in his eyes.

"Frankly, no. Can you blame me?"

James ran a hand through his hair in an almost nervous manner before replying, "I know I haven't got a very good track record…"

"Are you kidding me?" Lily interrupted incredulously, "your track record's appalling!"

"…but I really am going to take this seriously." James finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You're going to take this seriously." Lily repeated in dull tones.

"Yes."

Sophie, who up until this point had her mouth slightly open, grabbed her best friend's arm,

"Come on, Lily, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out exactly how _he,_" she pointed at James, "got to be Head Boy when he was never a prefect and caused more trouble in the school than anyone else!"

Lily's voice by now had raised several decibels and her cheeks were beginning to flush to a colour complementary to her hair.

"Look," Said James in what was to Lily an infuriatingly calm tone, "I can't tell you why I got chosen as Head Boy because I don't know myself. Let me tell you this; it was as big of a shock to me as it was to you but I'll be damned if I'm going to shy away from my responsibility now so you'd better get used to the idea because you're going to be spending a lot more time with me and I'd rather not have you yelling at me for petty little things."

The group fell silent and James took in a breath having said all of the above slightly rapidly and with increasing temper. If Lily was shocked at his outburst she didn't show it but instead studied him with scrutinizing eyes before replying.

"Can I have a word in private." She said, phrasing it as a question but saying it in a way that clearly stated she wasn't giving him any choice in the matter.

James inclined his head slightly and followed her out of the shop and away from their friends' wide eyes. Once out in the bright sunshine he stared at her, waiting for her to make the next move. Surprisingly she seemed lost for words and merely stared at him for several seconds.

James cleared his throat, "Erm, did you have something to say?" He scratched his head subconsciously, suddenly inexplicably nervous.

"Look, Potter, I'm not comfortable with this, I'm certainly not happy and I didn't appreciate you yelling at me back there."

"I wasn't yelling." He protested, Lily let out a strangled squeal and he added quickly, "I'm sorry if I upset you but I meant every word I said." He paused, "we really need to get along if we're going to do this properly."

Lily took in a deep breath and considered the tall boy in front of her, hands stuffed in his pockets, hair going out in all directions and glasses strangely lopsided on his face but nevertheless he was standing straight and proud with there was a determined look in his eyes.

"As much as it pains me to say; you're right." It was Lily's turn to pause nervously now as she struggled to find the words, "I'll try to get along with you this year as long as you don't act like a complete prat."

James grinned slightly and gave her a mock salute, "I can do that."

"A truce then?" Said Lily offering her hand.

"Most definitely." James replied as he took her hand and they shook in a very businesslike way. "One more thing," He began just as she was showing signs of leaving.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it would be better if we called each other by our first names from now on? I mean in light of the truce and everything…"

Lily considered him, "Alright."

James's face broke into a smile, "Enjoy the rest of your holiday, Lily."

"Thank you. I'll see you on the train… James."


End file.
